Lion Heart
by Itsuko Aizawa
Summary: Niat hati mau dapet gebetan, yang ada malah di grebek plus di keroyok lagi, Segala perbuatan yang di lakukan pasti ada hasilnya, tak terkecuali bagi Sasuke yang si playboy kece, SasuxAll, Bad summary, RnR


**Hai hai hai minna~**

 **Itsu bikin ff oneshoot lho dengan mengambil cerita dari MV SNSD, itu lho girlband dari korea yang kini telah beranggota kan 8 orang (Readers : Dah tau kale -_-)**

 **Eh dah tau yak, ya sudahlah haha #plak**

 **Tau kan salah satu lagu SNSD yang sesuai dengan judul fict Itsu yang ini ?**

 **Yap, Lion Heart XD**

 **Itsu memang ngambil judul fict ini memang dari judul lagu aslinya :3**

 **Sesuai dengan MV nya, Itsu mau bikin cerita dengan penggambaran chara-chara Naruto dengan Sasuke sebagai Lion Heart-nya haha XD**

 **Pertama kali ngeliat MV nya Itsu langsung ngebayangin gimana jadinya kalau yang ngelakoni ceritanya adalah chara-chara dari Naruto, pasti lucu yak (^0^)**

 **Kalau bisa waktu baca fict Itsu ini, pastikan kalian juga dengerin lagunya yak, ya siapa tau feel nya lebih kerasa, kalau gak mau juga gak apa-apa kok muehehe #geplaked**

 **Itsu aja pas nulis cerita ini sambil dengerin lagunya, malah video-nya lagi #KayaknyaMaksaNihAnak:3**

 **Oh ya jangan kalian kira Sasuke-nya pake topeng singa kayak di video SNSD yak, di sini Sasuke-nya gak pake apa-apa, emang asli wajahnya yang di liatin tapi sebenarnya pake topeng juga sih, topeng stoic maksudnya hehe :v (Di chidori Sasuke)**

 **Oh ya satu lagi, Itsu juga bakalan improvisasi alias gak terlalu mengikuti video aslinya, Itsu bakalan masukin beberapa ide Itsu yang artinya gak bakalan 100% mirip dengan aslinya tapi intinya temanya sama gitu lho (Ngomong apa sih)**

 **Itsu juga mengurutkan urutannya gak sesuai dengan pairing yang Itsu buat alias acak karena Itsu memasukkan ceritanya sesuai karakter chara nya dengan cerita di MV nya, kalau di pairingnya 'SasuNaru' Itsu bikin pertama bukan berarti ia yang berada di urutan pertama karena Itsu mencocokkan dengan chara (Meskipun sedikit OOC juga sih)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Itu lho om saya, Makasihmoto namanya (Di begal Masashi Kishimoto)  
Genre : Humor, Comedy, Fantasy & Romance  
Rate : K+  
Pairing : SasuNaru, SasuGaa, SasuKiba, SasuSaku, SasuSai, SasuHaku, SasuHina, SasuIno XD  
Warnings : Yaoi, Straight, Bi, BL, AU, Shounen-ai, Bi-shounen, gaje, abal, Typo(s), OOC, PlayboySasu, FeminimUke, kata-kata yang amburadul alias banyak yang tak baku, de el el :v**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

 **Rumah Gaara. 08.01**

 **PM 07.45**

 **SasuGaa**

Uchiha Sasuke

Siapa yang tak kenal dengan nama ini ? Yap, nama ini adalah nama dari tukang kebun milik author (hajared)

Maksudnya nama ini adalah nama dari seorang playboy yang begitu terkenal ketampanan dan juga kharismanya dalam menggaet pasangan, baik itu laki-laki –bertampang uke- ataupun gadis-gadis baik muda maupun tua. Yap, sang playboy ini adalah seorang Bi yang artinya doyan keduanya alias doyan laki-laki –bertampang uke- dan juga perempuan. Ia juga tajir dan selalu berpenampilan kece kemanapun ia pergi meski itu ke toilet sekalipun.

Saat ini ia memang sedang berada di toilet bukan buat 'menabung' melainkan mandi, ingin bersiap-siap sebelum pergi ke rumah gebetan karena ia telah berjanji akan makan malam di rumah gebetan. Selesai mandi, berpakaian, pakai wangi-wangian dan segala macam tetek bengek lainnya, ia pun siap _kecaw_ ke rumah gebetannya.

Selama 15 menit ia menghabiskan waktu dalam perjalannya menuju ke rumah sang gebetan. Bahkan ia sempat membeli mawar terlebih dulu sebelum menuju ke sini. Sebelum turun dari mobil, ia sempat melihat penampilannya dulu barulah turun dari mobil. Sebelum memencet bel rumah sang gebetan pun ia kembali memperhatikan penampilannya dengan tangan yang satunya menyembunyikan mawar yang di belinya di belakang tubuhnya.

 _'Ternyata aku memang keren.'_ Bathinnya narsis. Benar-benar deh -_-

Ting Tong

Ceklek

"Sebentar." Terdengar sahutan dari dalam rumah. Si playboy kece ini juga masih sempat-sempatnya mengecek aroma nafasnya sebelum sang pemilik rumah membukakan pintu. Dan semakin pede ketika tahu bahwa nafasnya tidaklah bau.

"Ah Sasuke, kau sudah datang." Ujar sang pemilik rumah alias sang gebetan setelah pintu di buka dan terlihatlah surai merah bata yang menjadi mahkota si pemilik rumah.

Sasuke berdehem sebentar guna membersihkan tenggorokannya biar terlihat keren sebelum berkata. "Konbanwa, Gaara-chan." Sapanya dengan suara yang di buat sexy.

Sontak pemuda bersurai merah bata langsung merona mendengar sapaan sexy dari pemuda berambut emo di depannya. Dengan wajah yang masih merona ia lalu membalas. "Konbanwa, Sasuke."

"Oh iya aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu." Lalu Sasuke mengeluarkan mawarnya dari persembunyiannya. "Ini untukmu. Sesuai dengan rambut merahmu yang begitu indah persis seperti bunga mawar ini." Sasuke menyerahkan mawarnya sambil berkata gombal, tak lupa dengan senyuman mautnya.

Gaara menerimanya dengan malu-malu. "Arigatou…"

"Ayo, masuk Sasuke. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malamnnya." Ujar Gaara mempersilahkan.

Sasuke pun masuk setelah ia mengucapkan permisi.

Saat makan malam Sasuke tak henti-hentinya menggombal pemuda yang mempunyai tato Ai di keningnya ini membuat orang yang di gombal terus-terusan merona meskipun tangannya terus menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Perasaanku saja atau malam ini kau terlihat lebih manis, Gaara-chan." Eaak Sasuke telah melancarkan jurus ke-playboy-annya.

"Kau suka sekali mengatakanku manis. Aku kan tak suka." Gaara merengut. Ia ngambek.

Sasuke terkekeh yang ternyata di lihat sama Gaara yang membuat ia kembali merona karena menurutnya kekehan Sasuke membuat kadar ketampanan Sasuke kian menambah.

"Gomen-gomen. Tapi ya mau gimana lagi. Kau memang manis, Gaara-chan. Bahkan, saking manisnya aku ingin sekali 'memakanmu'." Gombal Sasuke sambil menaik turunkan alisnya bertujuan menggoda Gaara yang tentu saja menghasilkan rona merah di wajah sang gebetan.

"Ah sudahlah, berhenti menggodaku seperti itu." Gaara sedikit kesal namun karena sebagiannya lagi senang karena di puji (baca : gombal) oleh pemuda kece macam Sasuke.

Karena Gaara menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya dengan sedikit kesal, alhasil sedikit saus menempel di sudut bibirnya dan hal itu di lihat oleh Sasuke.

"Sebentar, Gaara-chan. Ada noda saus di sudut bibirmu." Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya membersihkan noda saus di sudut bibir Gaara. Setelah membersihkan noda saus di sudut bibir Gaara dengan jarinya jempolnya, Sasuke langsung menghisapnya dengan gaya sensual yang membuat Gaara langsung merona hebat melihat kelakuan Sasuke.

Selesai membersihkan jarinya, Sasuke mengambil tisu yang memang sudah di sediakan di atas meja. Sasuke mengeluarkan pulpen dari saku bajunya yang memang selalu di siapkannya. Ia menulis pelan di atas tisu takut tisu itu robek mengingat bahan tisu sangatlah tipis dan mudah robek. Setelah selesai menulis, Sasuke lalu menyerahkannya kepada Gaara yang di terima dengan ekspresi bingung oleh sang pemilik surai merah bata.

Selesai makan malam, Gaara hendak mengajak Sasuke untuk mengobrol sebentar tapi ternyata Sasuke malah pamit padanya. "Aku pulang dulu ya, Gaara-chan. Aku baru ingat kalau aku ada janji sama aniki." Bohong Sasuke yang pada dasarnya ia tak ada berjanji dengan siapa-siapa. Gaara hanya mengangguk.

Sebelum pulang Sasuke sempat mengecup pipi kiri Gaara yang lagi-lagi di buat merona. Selesai urusannya dengan Gaara, Sasuke pun pulang meninggalkan Gaara yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil melihat tulisan di tisu yang di serahkan Sasuke tadi.

1719\. 08.05

PM 08.05

* * *

 **Kereta Api. 08.02**

 **AM 08.53**

 **SasuSaku**

Uchiha Sasuke

Pemuda playboy Bi yang terkenal akan ketampanannya dan juga kharisma dalam menggaet pasangan baik laki-laki –bertampang uke- maupun perempuan. Kemanapun dan dimanapun biasanya ia selalu menebar pesona yang tak akan mampu di tepis oleh orang-orang yang sudah terkena pesona kece nya namun kali ini ia tak bisa begitu karena saat ini ia sedang tak mengendarai Lamborghini kesayangannya melainkan naik kereta api alias transportasi umum. Salahkan saja kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi yang semena-mena membawa mobilnya tanpa seizinnya pagi tadi. Setelah di telpon baru kakaknya minta izin setelah ia mengatakan bahwa mobil Ferarri-nya masuk bengkel dan ia hendak pergi ke showroom untuk membeli mobil lagi. Cih, kalau begini kan Sasuke yang repot. Meskipun ia sempat juga mengomeli kakaknya dari sambungan telepon tapi kakaknya hanya ketawa-ketawa gak jelas seperti orang sarap. Oh iya Sasuke lupa, kakaknya yang keriputan itu kan emang gak waras dari dulunya.

Sasuke duduk dengan muka masam karena harus berada di tengah-tengah orang ramai yang merupakan hal yang paling ia tak sukai. Kalau tempat ramainya sekumpulan uke dan wanita cantik tak apa tapi ini sekumpulan orang tua. Ibu-ibu penggosip, bapak-bapak yang asyik merokok bahkan ada pemuda yang tak jelas asalnya dari mana dikarenakan penampilannya yang serba hijau. Hari ini ia ingin ke tempat kakaknya, menghajarnya sebentar lalu mengambil kembali mobil kesayangannya yang telah di rampas kakaknya. Sebenarnya dia bisa membawa Ducati-nya yang menganggur di rumah tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena menaiki motor tentu saja harus memakai helm yang sudah pasti merusak tatanan rambut emo kece badainya. -_-"

Sasuke hendak pindah gerbong lain yang isinya lebih sedikit dari pada gerbong yang di sini. Sasuke membuka pintu gerbong kereta dan ternyata masih ada gerbong yang isinya sedikit. Hanya ada dua orang pemuda, satu bapak-bapak, empat gadis-gadis remaja yang sepertinya anak sekolahan dan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang sepertinya anak kuliahan. Setidaknya hari ini hari libur yang sudah pasti kereta api tak seramai biasanya jika di hari kerja.

Mata Sasuke tertuju pada gadis bersurai merah muda yang duduk sendirian di pojokan. Gadis itu sedang menunduk membaca buku yang ada di tangannya, mungkin bermaksud ingin mengusir kebosanan dengan membaca buku. Sasuke langsung terpesona ketika gadis itu menyisihkan rambutnya yang menjuntai ke belakang telinganya dan otomatis wajah cantiknya dapat di lihat siapapun termasuk Sasuke meskipun dari samping. Senyum playboy Sasuke langsung keluar, ia pun mendekati gadis itu dan duduk di sampingnya.

Saatnya beraksi.

"Ekhem…" Sasuke berdehem berniat ingin menarik perhatian gadis di sampingnya dan wala… gadis itu pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hai." Sapa Sasuke dengan senyum mautnya.

Sasuke sempat melihat rengutan di kening gadis cantik itu sebelum gadis itu membalas sapaannya. "Hai juga."

"Sendirian aja ?" Pertanyaan basi yang sering di gunakan para pemuda jika sedang mendekati incaran yang biasanya di gunakan buat basa-basi yang ternyata memang sudah basi.

"Gak kok. Aku berdua." Jawab Gadis cantik itu membuat Sasuke heran. Sasuke pun melirik ke arah samping si gadis yang satunya lagi dan mendapati tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Kosong. Jangan-jangan gadis ini bisa melihat makhluk gaib lagi. Vlisss Sasuke paling benci yang namanya makhluk gaib ataupun dunianya sekalipun. Bukannya takut tapi memang dasarnya Sasuke memang paling benci yang bersifat mitos ataupun takhayul baginya meskipun itu ada yang nyata.

"Berdua ? Aku lihat kamu lagi sendirian."

Gadis itu tertawa geli. "Tadinya. Sekarang aku sudah berdua dengan seorang pemuda yang saat ini sedang mengajakku ngobrol." Gadis itu tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi bingung Sasuke.

Selama beberapa detik Sasuke loading dan akhirnya ia connect juga apa maksud gadis itu. Yang di maksud gadis itu tak lain adalah dirinya. Ha-ha-ha lucu sekali.

Sasuke pun ikut tertawa geli. "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Ujar Sasuke memperkenalkan diri setelah ia berhenti tertawa.

"Haruno Sakura. Yoroshiku~." Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu pun ikut memperkenalkan diri sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sakura ? Nama yang indah persis seperti orangnya." Puji atau bisa di bilang gombalan Sasuke.

Sakura agak merona di puji (baca : gombal) seperti itu oleh pemuda tampan seperti Sasuke.

"Terimakasih." Jawabnya sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Oh iya Sakura darimana dan mau kemana ?" Tanya Sasuke tak lupa senyum maut yang selalu bertengger(?) di wajahnya.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang ke arah Sasuke. "Dari rumah, mau ke rumah teman."

Sasuke tertegun menatap mata Sakura. _'Wah matanya berwarna hijau. Indah sekali'_

"Ooh." Sasuke mengangguk. "Kalau boleh tau kamu tinggal di mana ?"

"Di jln. Konoha 69." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Wah aku juga tinggal di sana. Berarti kita dekat dong." Meskipun menjawab dengan nada semangat tapi Sasuke tetap menjaga gaya cool nya biar tetap terlihat kece.

"Oh ya ? Wah kebetulan sekali." Sakura juga tampaknya girang banget.

"Hmm gimana kalau kapan-kapan kita jalan bareng ya biar sekalian bisa lebih akrab." Modus Sasuke.

Sakura tampak berpikir lalu kemudian ia mengangguk. "Hmm boleh juga. Kapan ?"

"Sebelumnya boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu biar nanti aku gampang menghubungimu atau apa gitu." Sasuke bener-bener modus. Modusnya ketahuan banget tapi tampaknya Sakura biasa-biasa saja. Sepertinya gak tau kalau dia barusan di modusin oleh si raja gombal bin pangeran playboy.

Kereta api yang berasal dari stasiun 03 telah sampai di stasiun 04 bertepatan saat Sasuke dan Sakura selesai tukaran nomor ponsel. Mereka turun dari kereta api dan berpisah setelah keluar dari stasiun. Sakura melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis dan di balas Sasuke. Sakura melangkah berlawan arah dengan Sasuke, Sasuke ke kiri sedangkan ia ke kanan. Baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan ponselnya bergetar di dalam tas di susul dengan bunyi tanda pesan masuk.

1719\. 08.05

PM 08.05

Sakura tersenyum ketika membuka pesan dari Sasuke. Ia tampak senang karena di ajak jalan-jalan atau bahasa lainnya kencan dari seorang pemuda keren seperti Sasuke. Ia jadi tak sabar menunggu. Masa' ?

* * *

 **Taman Konoha. 08.02**

 **AM 10.11**

 **SasuSai**

Setelah mengirim pesan dengan gadis bersurai merah muda tadi, Sasuke kembali menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Saat ini ia sedang berada di taman karena stasiun tempat ia turun tadi memang dekat dengan taman. Dia tersenyum miring ketika berhasil menggaet seorang gadis cantik. Setidaknya ia tak sial-sial kalilah hari ini. Wajah masam Sasuke sekarang telah berubah menjadi ekspresi seperti biasanya. Stoic namun memancarkan aura ketampanan yang tiada tara. Eaaak

Sasuke berjalan dengan gaya keren sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Gaya khasnya ketika ia berjalan. Ia hendak mencari taksi namun yang di dapatkannya bukanlah taksi melainkan seorang pemuda cantik berkulit putih pucat sedang melukis di atas sebuah kanvas dengan gaya anggun.

 _'Kirei.'_

Meskipun Sasuke terlihat sempurna tapi ia juga memiliki kelemahan. Tuhan maha adil bukan ? Di setiap manusia ada kelebihan pasti ada kekurangan atau kelemahan. Dan di sinilah kelemahan Sasuke. Ia paling tak bisa menahan rasa sukanya pada setiap manusia yang menurutnya mempunyai 'keindahan'. Inilah yang membuat Sasuke jadi playboy. Setiap ada pemuda manis atau gadis cantik, ia pasti langsung kagum atau lebih parahnya langsung suka. Tak peduli itu orang asing ataupun yang sudah di kenalnya. Kalau belum kenal ya tinggal di ajak kenalan, kan beres, pikir Sasuke. Paling pantang kalau ia lihat begituan karena sifat playboy-nya pasti langsung kambuh.

Yang awalnya hendak mencari taksi, justru Sasuke malah berbelok haluan kembali masuk ke taman. Sasuke berjalan mendekati pemuda cantik yang tampaknya sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri hingga tak menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah berada di belakangnya.

Sasuke menepuk pundak pemuda itu pelan dari belakang. "Hei."

Sasuke dapat melihat gerak tubuh pemuda itu yang tersentak. Sepertinya ia kaget, pikir Sasuke. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang barusan saja menyapanya. Dikarenakan posisinya duduk dan Sasuke dalam posisi berdiri membuat Sasuke jadi terlihat keren membuat ia jadi terpana karena ketampanan Sasuke dan kharismanya terlihat begitu memukau hingga tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan kuas lukisnya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Sasuke heran ketika pemuda itu malah termenung memandangnya.

"Hello~." Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah pemuda itu dan baru pemuda itu sadar.

"E-eh gomen, aku malah melamun." Ucap pemuda cantik itu salah tingkah karena dirinya yang tiba-tiba terpesona dengan ke-kece-an Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Uchiha Sasuke. Yoroshiku."

Pemuda itu menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke lalu menjabatnya. "Shimura Sai. Yoroshiku Uchiha-san." Balas pemuda cantik itu sambil tersenyum manis membuat Sasuke langsung terpesona. Sepertinya mereka saling terpesona satu sama lain. -_-"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat sesuatu ketika mendengar panggilan Sai untuk dirinya. "Jangan panggil aku 'Uchiha-san'. Panggil saja Sasuke. Biar terdengar akrab."

"E-eh baiklah, Sasuke-san."

"Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke tanpa embel-embel apapun."

Sai tampak malu. "Baiklah, Sasuke." Panggilnya agak canggung.

Sasuke tersenyum charming. "Begitu lebih baik." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kanvas yang menjadi tempat Sai melukis tadi. Ia melihat pemandangan taman terlukis di sana.

"Ternyata kau pandai melukis. Lukisanmu indah sekali." Tuh kan, apa author bilang. Indah lagi…indah lagi… yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Eh hounto ni ? Arigatou. Aku hanya iseng-iseng. Hanya mengisi waktu luang ketika aku sedang bosan saja." Sai menjawab malu dengan rona tipis di pipi putihnya membuat Sasuke gemas.

"Bagaimana kalau aku melukismu saja ?" Usul Sasuke membuat Sai mengerutkan keningnya tanda bingung. "Maksudnya ?"

"Aku melukis dengan kamu sebagai objeknya. Gimana ? Apa kau mau ?" Tawar Sasuke sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Sai malu lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Bo-boleh." Jawabnya gugup.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau duduk di sana dan biarkan aku melukismu. Pasti hasilnya bagus kalau objeknya seindah dirimu." Lagi-lagi jurus gombalan Sasuke keluarkan dan sukses membuat wajah putih Sai jadi merah total mendengar pujian (baca lagi : gombal) dari pemuda kece seperti Sasuke.

Sai mengangguk lalu berjalan tidak terlalu jauh dari Sasuke dan duduk di salah satu kursi taman menghadap ke arah Sasuke. Sai berpose duduk sambil tersenyum manis membiarkan Sasuke melukis gambarnya. Sasuke tampak serius dan itu terlihat tampan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya termasuk Sai. Siapa sangka sang playboy kece ini bisa melukis. Ya iyalah, apa gunanya dulu ia belajar melukis dari ibunya yang jelas-jelas seorang pelukis terkenal di dunia jikalau ia tak bisa memanfaatkan di saat-saat tertentu seperti sekarang ini.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit kemudian, gambar yang Sasuke lukispun telah jadi. Sasuke memberikan kode bahwa lukisannya telah selesai pada Sai yang duduk di seberangnya. Sai yang mengerti pun langsung berjalan mendekat. Ia langsung terkagum-kagum melihat gambar berupa dirinya di lukis dengan begitu bagus oleh Sasuke.

"Tak ku sangka kau melukis begitu bagus bahkan lebih bagus daripada aku." Puji Sai dengan mata terus menatap lukisan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ah jangan berlebihan seperti itu. Ini bukan apa-apa kok." Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang author akui tak gatal. Ia lalu melirik jam tangannya. "Wah sudah jam segini. Aku lupa kalau aku ada janji dengan seseorang." Sasuke lagi-lagi berbohong bahwa ia ada janji dengan seseorang yang pada kenyataannya ia tak ada janji dengan siapa-siapa kecuali janji ingin menghajar kakaknya di showroom nanti.

"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya. Oh ya boleh minta nomor ponselmu ?" Benar-benar deh playboy satu ini, modus lagi…modus lagi…

"Boleh." Jawab Sai lalu memberikan nomor ponselnya.

"Oke. Sampai jumpa lagi ya." Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Sai yang memasang raut tak rela ketika Sasuke pergi. Aw, sepertinya pemuda ini ingin berlama-lama denganmu Sasuke.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Sai kembali duduk menghadap kanvasnya lalu ia tampak mengernyit ketika melihat ada sebuah tulisan kecil di sudut kanan bawah kanvasnya. Awalnya ia tak mengerti namun akhirnya kernyitan itu hilang berganti dengan sebuah senyuman manis ketika tahu tulisan apa itu.

1719\. 08.05

PM 08.05

* * *

 **Distrik 7. 08.02**

 **PM 12.30**

 **SasuKiba**

Sasuke telah kembali dari showroom dengan mengendarai mobil kesayangannya yang telah sempat di rampas oleh kakak keriputnya tadi pagi. Dan jangan lupakan ia telah melakukan 'janji' nya dengan kakaknya setelah ia sampai di showroom langganan keluarga Uchiha di sana tadi. Sasuke berada di jalanan menuju Konoha alias sedang berada di distrik 7 yang mana di setiap kiri dan kanannya hanya terdapat pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang yang membuat teduh jalan dan para pengemudi takkan merasa kepanasan. Bisa dibilang suasana di distrik 7 ini begitu asri meskipun siang hari tapi sangat berbeda bila hari sudah malam, suasananya sangat mencekam karena selain sepi, pohon-pohon yang menjulang ini jadi terkesan seperti raksasa di film Hansel and Gretel. Ah sepertinya author terlalu banyak nonton film horror. XD

Lagi enak-enaknya Sasuke bersantai sambil mengendarai mobilnya tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh agak mungil sedang mengutak-atik mesinnya di pinggir jalan. Sasuke sang playboy kece badai pun menepikan mobilnya tepat di depan mobil sang pemuda yang sepertinya sedang kesusahan dan membutuhkan pertolongan dari pahlawan kesiangan bin playboy seperti Sasuke.

Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan dengan gaya keren mendekati pemuda yang sepertinya sadar dengan kedatangannya. "Hai." Sapa Sasuke dengan senyuman mautnya yang tak pernah lupa di pasang di bibirnya.

Meskipun bingung siapa pemuda yang menyapanya ini, pemuda yang mempunyai tato taring berwarna merah di kedua pipinya ini pun tetap membalas. "Hai."

Sasuke melirik mesin mobil sang pemuda. "Mobilnya kenapa ?"

"Gak tau nih. Tiba-tiba mesinnya mati sendiri." Pemuda ini pun memasang ekspresi lesu.

"Hmm boleh aku lihat ?" Sasuke sang playboy kece badai ini pun menawarkan diri untuk membantu. Rasa simpati sekaligus modusnya mendorongnya untuk membantu pemuda yang ternyata berwajah manis ini. Betapa beruntungnya Sasuke.

Tanpa bicara, pemuda bersurai coklat ini menggeser tubuhnya. Kode bahwa ia mengizinkan Sasuke untuk memperiksa mobilnya. Siapa tahu pemuda ganteng berambut emo ini bisa membantunya, pikir pemuda manis ini.

"Ooh ternyata ini toh." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba setelah ia selesai memeriksa mesin mobil si pemuda.

"Ada apa ? Apa ada yang rusak ?" Tanya pemuda ini beruntun dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Mesinmu baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang rusak. Hanya saja air radiatornya habis sehingga menyebabkan mesinmu panas dan wajar saja kalau mesinmu mendadak mati karena terlalu panas. Gak ada pendinginnya." Sasuke menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan mesin mobil pemuda manis ini dengan senyum charmingnya yang mampu membuat si pemuda bersurai coklat ini merona.

"Tunggu sebentar ya." Sasuke lalu pergi ke arah mobilnya sebentar dan meninggalkan si pemuda dengan tanda tanya di kepalanya. Ia penasaran Sasuke mau ngapain.

Sasuke kembali dengan sebuah jeregen kecil di tangannya lalu menuju mesin mobil si pemuda. Ia membuka tutup radiatornya lalu menuangkan isi jeregen kecil yang dibawanya yang ternyata berisikan air. Setelah penuh, ia menutup radiatornya dan beres.

"Coba kamu nyalakan mesinnya." Sasuke memberikan instruksi pada pemuda bersurai coklat yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan Sasuke yang sudah menahan gemas dari tadi karena sempat melihat ekspresi si pemuda yang begitu menggemaskan.

Si pemuda mengangguk lalu menuju kemudi mobil dan mencoba menyalakan mesinnya dan

Brrmmm

Tada~ mesin mobilpun menyala membuat si pemuda yang mempunyai mata seperti kuaci ini memperlihatkan binar-binar bahagia dengan ekspresi senang yang kentara sekali di wajahnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli melihat pemuda itu yang sepertinya bahagia sekali hanya karena mesin mobilnya bisa menyala kembali.

Si pemuda buru-buru keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari kecil ke arah Sasuke. "Arigatou ! Arigatou gozaimasu ! Aku benar-benar berterimakasih atas bantuanmu. Aku sudah sempat putus asa tadi ketika tahu mesin mobilku tak mau menyala lagi. Ha-ah untung ada kamu. Sekali lagi makasih ya." Pemuda itu membungkukkan badannya berulang kali merasa berhutang budi pada Sasuke yang telah berbaik hati membantunya. Baik hati ? Kamu yakin ?

Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya ke udara. "Ah ini hanya hal kecil. Bukan seberapa kok."

"Tapi aku benar-benar beruntung karena kamu mau membantuku. Betapa bodohnya aku tak memperhatikan kondisi mobilku sebelum pergi tadi." Pemuda manis ini memukul pelan kepalanya merutuki kecerobohannya yang bisa-bisanya lupa mengisi air radiatornya.

Sasuke hanya tertawa lalu terdiam ketika mendengar perkataan dari si pemuda manis. "Sepertinya terimakasih saja tak cukup. Apa yang bisa kulakukan sebagai rasa terimakasihku untukmu ?"

Sasuke yang mendengar tawaran menggiurkan dari si pemuda langsung bersorak namun di dalam hati berbeda dengan di wajahnya yang masih memasang senyuman mautnya. Sasuke tampak berpikir sebentar, setelah terlintas apa yang inginkannya dari si pemuda, Sasuke langsung menyeringai yang justru terlihat seperti senyuman sexy bagi pemuda di depannya.

"Eh tak perlu. Aku membantumu memang tulus kok. Aku tak menginginkan apapun." Sasuke memang tak langsung menyuarakan pikirannya, ia berpura-pura menolak agar tak ketahuan modusnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku justru malah merasa gak enak kalau aku gak ngasih apa-apa sama kamu yang sudah mau menolongku." Si pemuda memasang ekspresi setengah memelas dan setengah lagi memaksa.

Gotcha

Ini dia yang memang di tunggu Sasuke. Si pemuda tetap memaksa meskipun ia sudah menolak. Hufft memang kalau rejeki itu gak kemana. Modusmu lagi Sas -_-

"Ya baiklah kalau kau memaksa. " Acting Sasuke benar-benar jago yak. "Bagaimana kalau kau berikan saja nomor ponselmu ?"

"Nomor ponselku ?" Beo pemuda itu.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tapi kalau kau tak mau juga tak apa-apa sih." Eleeh gayamu lagi sas. Sok-sokan banget bilang 'gak apa-apa'.

"Ah baiklah. Tunggu sebentar." Pemuda itu lalu berlari kembali ke dalam mobilnya. Ia mengacak-acak isi tasnya mencari pulpen dan juga kertas, merobek kertas berukuran kecil lalu menuliskan sejumlah nomor yang sudah pasti adalah nomor ponselnya. Sasuke langsung bersorak girang yang lagi-lagi masih di dalam hati karena pemuda itu mau memberikan nomor ponselnya secara cuma-cuma.

Si pemuda selesai menulis nomor ponselnya lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Ini." Ia menyodorkan kertas yang telah berisi nomor ponselnya di sana.

Sasuke menerimanya dengan gaya cool dan lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan yang author bingung dia menang dari lomba apa. -_-"

"Oh iya kita belum berkenalan kan. Hahaha padahal udah sempat ngobrol tadi." Pemuda bersurai coklat itu tertawa yang terlihat anggun di mata Sasuke yang lagi-lagi tersepona eh terpesona dengan 'keindahan' yang ada di hadapannya.

"Namaku Inuzuka Kiba. Yoroshiku." Ucapnya kemudian lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang berlapiskan kulit kecoklatan yang begitu kontras dengan Sasuke yang dari lahir mempunyai kulit seputih porselen.

Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan kecil itu. " Uchiha Sasuke. Yoroshiku, Kiba-chan."

Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Kiba itu langsung merona ketika mendengar suffix 'chan' di panggilan namanya dari Sasuke. "Oh ya aku pergi dulu ya, Sasuke. Sampai jumpa lagi." Kiba pamit sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke. Ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya, menyalakan mesinnya dan menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tetap berdiri di tempat sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahnya dan wajah Kiba harus merona ketika ia mendapatkan kedipan nakal dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan Kiba tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingat momen ia dengan Sasuke tadi plus kedipan dari pemuda kece tadi. Kalau bukan karena terburu-buru, sudah pasti Kiba rela berlama-lama dengan pemuda berambut emo itu namun nyatanya ia tak bisa ketika teringat ia harus menjemput kakaknya yang kini telah menunggunya di rumah sakit khusus hewan.

Kiba telah sampai di rumah sakit khusus hewan tempat kakaknya bekerja yang memang berprofesi sebagai dokter hewan. Kiba turun dari mobilnya dan hendak masuk ke rumah sakit khusus hewan milik keluarganya ini namun ia berhenti ketika melihat ada keganjilan dengan mobilnya. Ia mendekati mobilnya lalu kaget ketika plat mobilnya telah tertukar. Kiba sempat geram ketika tahu ada orang berani-beraninya menukar plat mobilnya tanpa seizinnya. Kiba hendak mencopot plat mobilnya namun ia langsung tertegun ketika melihat plat mobilnya bukan plat mobil seperti pada umumnya. Lalu ia tersenyum ketika tahu siapa yang mengganti plat mobilnya.

1719\. 08.05

PM 08.05

Sementara di tempat lain

Sasuke senyum-senyum sendiri memandangi kertas berisikan nomor ponsel pemuda manis yang di tolongnya tadi. Ia masih ingat ketika pemuda itu sedang sibuk mencatat nomor ponselnya, ia pun dengan kilat mengganti plat mobil si pemuda yang dapat dipastikan Sasuke bahwa pemuda itu akan terkejut ketika tahu plat mobilnya telah di ganti olehnya. Dan tolong jangan tanya author kenapa Sasuke bisa punya plat yang kayak begitu karena author sendiri pun tak tahu dan tak mau tau. XD

* * *

 **Sweet Caffe. 08.03**

 **PM 04.30**

 **SasuHaku**

Uchiha Sasuke

Sore ini si playboy kece badai yang tengah mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke pusat kota dikarenakan perintah dari sang ibunda untuk membelikan kue kesukaan ibunya di tempat langganan yang sering ibunya datangi. Berbekal alamat yang di tulis ibunya di buku note, Sasuke pun _kecaw_ untuk memenuhi perintah sang ibunda tercinta.

Ketika sedang berada di lampu lalu lintas yang menunjukkan warna merah. Sasuke melihat pemandangan sekitar dan berhenti di sebuah Caffe yang kacanya bening sehingga bisa melihat orang-orang di dalam Caffe begitu pula sebaliknya, orang-orang di dalam Caffe pun bisa melihat pemandangan di luar Caffe. Tapi sebenarnya bukan Caffe-nya yang di perhatikan Sasuke melainkan seorang gadis -atau pemuda- yang sedang duduk sendirian di meja salah satu Caffe. Sasuke sendiri bingung dengan gender makhluk 'indah' itu sebenarnya apa karena wajahnya begitu cantik seperti perempuan dengan rambut hitam panjang berkilau bak model-model di iklan shampoo tapi pakaiannya mencirikan seorang laki-laki pada umumnya.

Berinisiatif untuk mencari tahu, Sasuke pun menepikan mobilnya di parkiran khusus Caffe yang dimana seorang pemuda -atau gadis- yang menjadi targetnya sedang duduk disana. Sasuke keluar dengan gaya yang elegan dengan kacamata hitam bertengger(?) di wajahnya. Orang-orang yang melihat Sasuke hanya bisa berdecak kagum melihat penampilan Sasuke yang begitu keren juga parasnya yang tampan. Sasuke menengadah melihat nama Caffe itu yang bertuliskan 'Sweet Caffe'. Sasuke langsung merinding ketika ada kata 'Sweet' bertengger di nama Caffe ini. Sasuke jelas-jelas benci makanan yang berhubungan dengan 'Sweet'. Bukan hanya makanan saja, hal-hal yang berbau 'Sweet' sangat ia benci. Sasuke lalu menurunkan pandangannya dan jatuh ke arah pemuda –atau gadis- yang sedang diincarnya saat ini. Nah, kecuali yang satu ini. Kalau 'Sweet' dengan hal beginian justru Sasuke malah suka karena menurutnya itu sangat 'indah'.

Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam Caffe dan tanpa tolah toleh kesana kemari, Sasuke sudah langsung mendapatkan buruannya. Dengan kedua tangan masuk kedalam saku celana, Sasuke berjalan mendekati si pemuda –atau gadis- yang kini sedang sibuk membaca buku.

"Hei." Sapa Sasuke kalem.

Si pemuda –atau gadis- arrgh Sasuke bingung apa sebenarnya gender makhluk 'indah' ini. Ah ya sudah, Sasuke menyebutnya dengan 'si target' saja. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi ketika si target tak menggubrisnya. "Hei." Sapa Sasuke sekali lagi dan si target tetap mengacuhkannya dan masih fokus dengan buku yang ada di tangannya.

Wtf. Sasuke dongkol karena baru pertama kali ini di acuhkan karena biasanya ia yang mengacuhkan. Masa' tampilannya udah kece badai petir menggledek begini di cuekkan oleh seorang pemuda –atau gadis- di depannya ini. Sumpah, ini untuk yang pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan jengkel karena di cuekkin dan akhirnya ia tahu begini rasanya kalau di cuekkin dari orang yang ingin kita ajak ngobrol. Ya anggap aja karma Sas.

"Hei !" Sasuke berseru agak keras dan barulah di respon oleh si target dengan menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap Sasuke. Sasuke mencelos ketika tahu ternyata si target memakai headset yang baru saja di lepasnya. Ya jelaslah kagak kedengaran, orang kupingnya di sumpal. Sasuke jadi semakin dongkol ketika sadar ia seperti orang bodoh saja tadi.

"Ya ?" Sahutnya bingung. Wajar saja bingung, si target di sapa oleh Sasuke yang jelas-jelas tak di kenal olehnya. Nah ini dialah fungsinya mengajak berkenalan. Ingat pepatah _Tak kenal Maka Tak Sayang_. Itulah yang sering di tekuni Sasuke hingga menyebabkan ia menjadi playboy seperti sekarang ini. Sepertinya Sasuke menyalahartikan makna dari pepatah yang dimaksud. -_-"

"Apa kau sendirian ? Boleh aku bergabung ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan senyuman mautnya yang mulai dilancarkannya.

"Ya, tentu. Kenapa tidak ?" Respon positif pun di terima Sasuke. Sasuke menggeser kursi dihadapannya lalu duduk.

"Oh ya perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Boleh aku tau siapa namamu, nona ?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya yang di sambut baik oleh si target.

Si target menjabat tangan Sasuke. "Haku dan aku laki-laki." Ucapnya mengoreksi perkataan Sasuke yang salah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'nona'.

"Oops maaf, aku tak tau." Sasuke berpura-pura terkejut yang bahwasannya emang beneran terkejut karena tak tahu kalau makhluk cantik di hadapannya ini adalah seorang pemuda.

Haku hanya tersenyum maklum. "Tidak apa-apa. Banyak kok yang sepertimu dan aku juga sudah biasa di salah genderkan dengan orang-orang." Terangnya dengan nada yang terkesan geli namun ada terkesan kesal juga disana.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Habisnya kau cantik sekali jadi wajar saja kalau orang-orang salah mengira."

Biasanya Haku akan marah bila dia dikatakan cantik namun karena yang mengatakannya adalah Sasuke seorang pemuda ganteng bin kece badai, ia tak jadi marah justru malah tersipu malu. "Arigatou…" Jawabnya malu-malu.

"Oh ya boleh aku tau kau sedang baca buku apa ?" Tanya Sasuke membuka topik pembicaraan baru.

Haku memandang buku di tangannya. "Ooh ini. Novel karangan Jiraiya-sama. Aku suka novel-novel karangan darinya." Jawab Haku sambil memperlihatkan sampul novel yang di pegangnya ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Oh ya ? Aku juga suka. Novel karangan darinya bagus-bagus. Bahkan aku ada beberapa mengoleksi novel karangan darinya." Sasuke tak bohong. Ia berkata jujur, benar apa adanya kalau ia suka novel karangan Jiraiya dan mengoleksi beberapa novel karangan Jiraiya sesuai yang di katakannya. Namun yang di sukainya hanya karyanya bukan orangnya karena menurut kabar beredar kalau Jiraiya itu seorang kakek tua mesum yang doyan menggoda gadis-gadis belia ataupun wanita dewasa. Ah seperti kau tidak saja Sasuke (-_-')

"Wah ternyata kesukaan kita sama. Aku juga ada beberapa koleksinya di rumah. Aku suka novel-novelnya yang bergenre romance karena ceritanya sangat bagus, penulisannya rapi dan pemilihan katanya yang akurat dan dapat dimengerti pembaca. Bahkan ada beberapa novel karangan Jiraiya-sama yang berdasarkan kenyataan. Makanya aku suka novel-novel karya darinya." Haku menjelaskan dengan menggebu-gebu, begitu semangat menceritakan penulis idolanya berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang sudah bertengger keringat sebesar biji jagung di pelipisnya. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya tidak mungkin kan ia juga bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu soal novel-novel karya Jiraiya yang beberapa telah menjadi koleksinya yang bertemakan dewasa dan isinya mesum semua. Sesuai penulisnya, novel-novel karya Jiraiya pun juga banyak yang berbau mesum dan Sasuke lebih suka dengan tema novel yang seperti itu. Gak etis kan kalau tiba-tiba ia berkata dengan semangat _'Kalau aku suka novel karya Jiraiya yang berbau dewasa, yang ada mesum-mesumnya. Soalnya dia juga menuliskan gaya-gaya bercinta yang hot pada pasangan. Jadinya para pembaca bisa mempraktekkannya dengan pasangannya'_. Vliss, yang ada Sasuke malah di cap sebagai orang mesum dan pastinya Haku akan langsung kabur darinya karena berpikiran takut di rape Sasuke.

"Ooh begitu ya. Karya-karyanya memang bagus-bagus." Sasuke hanya bisa merespon seadanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke-san ?"

"Panggil saja Sasuke dan aku sama sepertimu. Aku suka novel-novelnya yang bergenre romance." Pintar sekali dirimu berbohong bang Sas. -_-

"Boleh aku lihat bukunya ?" Pinta Sasuke. Haku pun mengangguk lalu memberikan buku yang ada di tangannya ke tangan Sasuke yang menadah padanya.

" _Cinta di Seberang Lautan_." Sasuke membaca judul novel yang tertera di sampul depannya. "Waah kalau ini aku belum punya." Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan pulpen yang selalu siap siaga di sakunya lalu menuliskan entah apa di dalam buku Haku. Haku hanya mengernyit tanda penasaran dengan apa yang di tulis Sasuke.

"Aku lupa kalau aku di titipkan pesanan oleh ibuku." Nah kalau ini benar. Kali ini Sasuke jujur. Memang seharusnya dari tadi kau pergi ke tempat pesanan ibumu, Sas. Bukannya nangkring dimari.

"Oke. Hati-hati." Haku menerima kembali bukunya ketika di serahkan Sasuke dan dengan sengaja Sasuke membelai tangan Haku yang sedang memegang buku. Modus Sasuke pura-pura tak sengaja ketika ia mengembalikan buku yang di pegangnya pada pemiliknya.

Sasuke meninggalkan Haku yang wajahnya sudah di penuhi semburat merah. Ketika Haku melihat Sasuke sudah pergi dengan mengendarai mobilnya barulah ia membuka bukunya dan melihat apa yang di tulis Sasuke di sana. Awalnya ia hanya tersenyum geli ketika melihat nomor ponsel yang di yakininya nomor ponsel Sasuke tertera di atas lembaran halaman bukunya namun sedetik kemudian Haku terkejut dan tersenyum senang ketika melihat ada tulisan lain lagi di bawahnya. Haku pun memeluk bukunya sendiri di dadanya.

1719\. 08.05

PM 08.05

* * *

 **Toko Kue. 08.03**

 **PM 05.01**

 **SasuNaru**

Sasuke telah sampai di toko kue langganan ibunya. Setelah memarkirkan Lamborghini kesayangannya di parkiran toko itu, Sasuke turun dan melenggang masuk kedalam toko. Terdengar bunyi lonceng ketika ia membuka pintu toko kue itu menandakan jika ada pembeli yang masuk ke dalam toko. Sasuke melihat ada beberapa ibu-ibu dan juga gadis-gadis remaja di dalam toko kue itu.

 _'Hmm boleh juga.'_ Bathin Sasuke ketika melihat tampilan dalam toko kue itu. Meskipun serba ungu bercampur warna orange –warna-warna yang paling tak di sukai Sasuke karena terlalu terang dan feminim- namun karena penempatan warna dan dekorasi ruangannya yang bagus dan terlihat elegan jadinya tak memberikan kesan norak ataupun sakit mata bagi pengunjung yang datang.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati kue-kue yang terpajang di dalam etalase dan sibuk memilah-memilah. Namun ketika Sasuke hendak berbalik tiba-tiba saja ia menabrak sekumpulan kotak hadiah atau lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda yang membawa kotak-kotak hadiah berbagai ukuran hingga si pemuda jatuh namun tidak bagi Sasuke. Ia masih berdiri kokoh seolah barusan saja tabrakan dengan kapas. Kotak-kotak hadiah berhamburan di lantai menimbulkan suara gaduh yang menarik perhatian orang-orang di dalam toko yang langsung memandang ke arah Sasuke dan si pemuda. Terlihat si pembawa kotak hadiah yang sedang terduduk di lantai dengan posisi duduk miring alias posisi duduk perempuan. Terdengar suara mengaduh dari si pemuda yang ternyata bertubuh mungil.

"Gomen, daijobu ka ?" Tanya Sasuke merasa bersalah dan mengulurkan tangannya hendak membantu si pemuda agar berdiri.

Dengan cepat si pemuda langsung menengadahkan kepalanya berniat memarahi seseorang yang menabraknya hingga jatuh seperti ini namun niat itu langsung di urungkannya ketika melihat rupa orang yang menabraknya tadi. Seperti di hipnotis pemuda –yang jatuh tadi- mengulurkan tangannya dan Sasuke langsung memegangnya, membantunya berdiri.

 _'Tangannya lembut sekali bahkan kulitnya juga halus.'_ Bathin Sasuke terkagum-kagum dengan makhluk 'indah' ciptaan Tuhan yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Kau tak apa-apa ? Apa ada yang sakit ? Apa dirimu terluka ? Apa perlu kita ke dokter ?" Pertanyaan beruntun Sasuke yang sedikit bermakna kekhawatiran dan sedikit modus. Dengan wajah cemas yang di buat-buat, Sasuke menatap pemuda bersurai kuning di depannya dengan tangannya yang tak lepas dan terus memegang kedua tangan mungil si pemuda.

Si pemuda berparas imut ini hanya tertunduk malu ketika di tanyai dengan khawatir begitu oleh pemuda kece badai seperti Sasuke. Ia menggeleng lalu berkata. "Tidak apa-apa. Tadi sedikit sakit sih tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Maaf ya aku jadi ngerasa bersalah telah menabrakmu." Sasuke meminta maaf dengan tulus plus modus. Buktinya tangannya saja kagak lepas-lepas dari tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja kok." Pemuda ini tersenyum meyakinkan Sasuke yang langsung terpana melihat 'keindahan' yang tersaji di depan matanya.

 _'Ya ampun, dia imut sekali. Aku belum pernah melihat pemuda seimut ini atau jangan-jangan dia seorang bidadari kali yak.'_ Bathin Sasuke ngawur.

Tuk

"Aduh." Sasuke mendesis ketika merasakan pukulan di tangannya menyebabkan ia terpaksa harus melepaskan tangan bidadari di depannya dan beralih mengelus tangannya. Sasuke menoleh ke samping ternyata ada seorang laki-laki bersurai merah ke orange-orange-an berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tatapan sangar dengan sebelah tangan berkacak pinggang dan satunya lagi memegang nampan kecil yang sepertinya tempat kue dan sepertinya Sasuke merasa itu adalah benda yang di gunakan laki-laki ini untuk memukul tangannya tadi.

" . .adikku !" Ancaman bernada jutek dan dingin, tatapan sangar plus nampan yang di acung-acungkan di depan mukanya menjadi jawaban bagi Sasuke mengapa laki-laki ini memukul tangannya.

"Kyuu-nii, jangan galak-galak begitu dengan pelanggan." Si bidadari –ekhem- maksudnya si pemuda bersurai kuning ini yang ternyata adik dari si tersangka pemukul tangan Sasuke memarahi sang kakak.

"Tapi dia menyentuhmu, Naru. Aku tak suka jika ada orang asing yang menyentuhmu apalagi sepertinya dia orang yang mesum." Sasuke sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan laki-laki galak ini yang mengatainya 'mesum'. Sasuke sadar bahwa ia mesum tapi kan gak harus dikatai juga dong, pikir Sasuke.

"Kyuu-nii ! Gak boleh ngomong gitu, gak sopan tau ! Sekarang Kyuu-nii balik aja ke belakang, urus aja kue-kue kita daripada nanti di sini Kyuu-nii malah bikin onar." Sang adik mengomel sambil menyuruh (baca : memerintah) kakaknya untuk pergi.

"Ta-tapi Naru-chan-

"Kyuu-nii !" Sang adik berkacak pinggang sambil menatap galak pada kakaknya yang justru terlihat imut bagi kakaknya juga termasuk Sasuke. Si playboy kece badai ini mati-matian menahan diri untuk tak memeluk si bidadari dan membawanya pulang.

Sang kakak yang ternyata brothers complex hanya menuruti keinginan adiknya yang memang pada dasarnya si kakak takut bila si adik marah. Ia membungkuk meminta maaf karena menyebabkan suasana tak nyaman pada pengunjung lainnya yang sedari tadi menonton mereka sebelum kembali ke belakang.

Setelah kakaknya menghilang barulah si pemuda imut ini me-rileks-kan tubuhnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. "Maaf ya tuan, kakak saya memang begitu orangnya. Dia memang sensitif kalau ada orang-orang yang tak di kenalnya berada di dekat saya." Si bidadari memasang wajah bersalah. Merasa tak enak hati dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya di udara dan tersenyum maklum. "Ah tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke yang jelas-jelas bohong karena pada dalam hatinya ia sudah mengutuk-ngutuk si laki-laki bersurai merah ke-orange-orange-an itu karena telah berani memukul tangannya dan mengatainya mesum. Kalau bukan karena laki-laki itu kakak dari si bidadari ini, sudah pasti toko kue ini telah menjadi arena tinju di bikin Sasuke. Enak saja, dia dikatai mesum. Jelas-jelas penampilannya sudah kece badai petir menggledek seperti ini malah dikatai mesum meskipun itu benar sih tapi Sasuke tetap saja tak terima sebab ia dikatai mesum di depan bidadari incarannya ini. Harga diri dong coy.

"Sekali lagi maafkan kakak saya ya tuan." Si pemuda imut itu membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Sasuke. Ia benar-benar merasa tak enak hati dengan pelanggan emo di depannya ini.

"Sudahku bilang tak apa-apa. Wajar saja menurutku kalau kakakmu begitu possesif mengingat adiknya imut begini." Puji atau bisa dibilang gombalan Sasuke dengan senyuman mautnya.

Sontak wajah pemuda didepannya langsung merona membuat Sasuke gemas ingin mencium pipi gembul yang memerah itu. "E-eh Ah hmm…" Tampaknya ia salah tingkah dan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum geli.

"Oh ya, tangan tuan tidak apa-apa kan ?"

Sasuke melirik tangannya yang di pukul orang yang di panggil 'Kyuu-nii' oleh bidadari ini. "Tak apa. Lagian tak sakit kok." Sudah berapa kali kau berbohong hari ini, Sas ? Kalau gak sakit ngapain sampai 'aduh' tadi. -_-"

Pemuda didepannya menyentuh dadanya dan bernapas lega. "Syukurlah kalau begitu, tuan. Saya sempat cemas dengan tangan anda."

"Tak perlu formal denganku dan jangan panggil aku tuan. Aku jadinya terdengar tua sekali. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Panggil saja Sasuke." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. "Oh ya ku dengar tadi kakakmu memanggilmu 'Naru' berarti namamu Naru ya ?"

Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. "Itu panggilan kecilku. Nama asliku Uzumaki Naruto dan kakakku tadi namanya Uzumaki Kyuubi."

 _'Aku tak butuh nama rubah buluk itu. Yang kubutuhkan hanya namamu bidadari imut-ku.'_ Bathin Sasuke sedeng.

"Uzumaki Naruto ? Hmm nama yang begitu indah sesuai dengan si pemilik nama." Eaak Sasuke telah mengeluarkan jurus gombalannya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Wajah si bidadari merona. "A-arigatou…" Tak biasanya ia tersipu malu begini ketika di puji orang, malahan ia tak marah ketika Sasuke memujinya imut. Biasanya ia marah siapapun itu meski orang itu ibunya sekalipun, kakaknya saja yang sering menyebutnya imut langsung mendapatkan tampolan _sayang_ darinya, tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia justru malah senang di puji imut, mungkin karena Sasuke si pemuda kece yang memujinya kali yak.

"Oh iya." Naruto tersentak ketika teringat kotak-kotak hadiah masih berhamburan di lantai. Ia pun berjongkok memunguti kotak-kotak hadiahnya yang ternyata Sasuke ikut membantu.

Berkali-kali tangan mereka bersentuhan dan tentu hal itu di sengaja Sasuke yang memang pada dasarnya suka modus. Kotak mana yang di sentuh Naruto pasti tangannya langsung secepat kilat menuju ke sana dan alhasil ia menyentuh tangan halus Naruto yang tentu saja sudah terlebih dahulu menyentuh kotak tapi Sasuke yang juga pada dasarnya pandai acting, ia berpura-pura bahwa itu tak di sengaja. Ia berpura-pura terkejut ketika tangannya sudah berada di atas tangan Naruto lalu menarik tangannya kembali. Begitu seterusnya hingga berkali-kali sampai kotak terakhir berhasil di pungut.

"Eh iya baru ingat, Sasuke ke sini mau beli kue kan !?" Sasuke mengangguk namun di dialam hatinya. _'Gak kok sayang, aku ke sini mau lihat kamu.'_ Memang deh benar-benar udah sedeng si playboy satu ini.

"Nah Sasuke mau beli kue apa ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kue I Love You ." Jawab Sasuke cepat dan beruntung tak di dengar Naruto. "Hah apa ?" Respon Naruto ketika ia tak mendengar dengan jelas omongan Sasuke.

"Aku bilang ini pesanannya." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas pada Naruto yang berupa pesanan dari Ibunya. Ngeles Sasuke ngeles ^0^

"Ooh." Naruto menerima kertas dari Sasuke dan membaca pesanan yang tertulis di sana.

Mata Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mengikuti Naruto kemanapun Naruto pergi. Selagi Naruto hilir mudik mengambil pesanan Sasuke yang ternyata lumayan banyak dengan jenis yang berbeda, tiba-tiba Sasuke melihat ada kotak kue persegi panjang berukuran kecil berwarna orange. Lalu ia mendekati kotak kue itu yang ternyata ada isinya berupa 6 biji kue coklat kering. Sasuke membeli dan membayar pada pegawai toko di sana tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto –sang pemilik toko- yang tampak masih sibuk menyiapkan pesanan Sasuke. Sasuke mengeluarkan pulpen dari saku bajunya yang sudah berapa kali author katakan bila pulpen itu selalu siap siaga di saku baju Sasuke. Dengan mata yang terus melirik-lirik ke arah Naruto, Sasuke menuliskan yang author tak mau tau di atas tutup kotak kue itu. Selesai dengan pekerjaan dadakannya, Sasuke pun kembali ke tempatnya semula di mana tadi ia sedang menunggu Naruto menyiapkan pesanannya.

"Ini." Pesanan Sasuke telah siap dan Sasuke menerimanya dari tangan Naruto. Setelah membayar Naruto hendak mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum Sasuke menarik tangannya lembut dan meletakkan kotak kue keatas tangan Naruto.

Awalnya Naruto bingung dengan tindakan Sasuke namun detik kemudian ia langsung merona hebat ketika mendapatkan kecupan dari Sasuke di pipi kanannya serta berbisik. "Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah perkenalan kita. Sampai jumpa lagi, _angel_."

Sasuke keluar dari toko dan pergi meninggalkan lokasi dengan mengendarai mobil kesayangannya. Naruto masih saja kesengsem di dalam toko, tak peduli pada para pengunjung yang terpana melihat senyuman yang membuat wajahnya jadi begitu menggemaskan bagi siapapun yang melihat termasuk pegawai dan kakaknya sendiri.

Naruto melangkah masuk ke ruangan pribadinya dengan masih senyam-senyum sendiri. Ia semakin merona ketika mengingat Sasuke sempat mendaratkan ciuman di pipinya sebelum pergi. Naruto baru sadar bahwa di atas tutup kotak kue itu ada tulisan yang membuat Naruto mengecup kotak kue berwarna orange itu.

1719\. 08.05

PM 08.05

* * *

 **Taman Konoha. 08.04**

 **PM 03.35**

 **SasuIno**

Uchiha Sasuke

Si playboy kece badai petir menggledek hari ini ingin jalan-jalan ke taman yang mana ia pernah bertemu dengan seorang pemuda manis berkulit putih yang suka melukis di sana. Ia memang sengaja tak meninggalkan nomor ponsel ketika selesai melukis pemuda itu sebagai objeknya karena ya namanya juga sengaja Sasuke ingin membuat surprise. Siapa tahu bisa jumpa lagi kan.

Sasuke menepikan mobilnya ketika telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Ia turun dari mobil dengan gayanya seperti biasa, stay cool dengan kacamata yang menghiasi wajah gantengnya yang telah menjadi kebiasaanya. Bahkan ketika melangkah masuk ke taman pun, masih sempat-sempatnya Sasuke mengibaskan rambutnya dan menyisirnya ke belakang dengan satu tangan karena tangan yang satunya lagi berada di dalam sakunya. Sasuke memulai kebiasaanya tebar pesona dan pesona itu sukses tertebar pada gadis-gadis yang kebetulan melihatnya langsung pingsan di tempat bahkan nenek-nenek yang sudah keriputan pun langsung kejang-kejang ketika melihat kegantengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tolah toleh kesana kemari mencari pemuda cantik yang pernah di temuinya di taman ini namun alih-alih ketemu pemuda itu, Sasuke justru bertemu dengan 'keindahan' lainnya. Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang diikat satu dengan pony yang menutup sebelah mata. Gadis yang memakai _dress_ berwarna ungu duduk beralaskan kain dan tampak keranjang piknik di sebelahnya. Hmm sepertinya gadis itu memang sedang piknik tapi dengan siapa ? Dengan keluargakah ? Temankah ? Pacarkah ? Atau yang lebih parahnya dengan suaminya ?

Sasuke menggelengkan mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran ngawur dari kepalanya. Jangan pesimis dulu, pikirnya. Siapa tahu dia masih single. Kalau iya, wah betapa beruntungnya ia, jadinya Sasuke bisa mendekati gadis itu dengan lebih leluasa.

Sasuke pun melangkah mendekati gadis itu yang tampak tak menyadari kedatangannya. "Hei." Sapa Sasuke.

Gadis itu tersentak, sepertinya terkejut karena tak tahu kalau ada pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Ya ?" Sahutnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Boleh ikut gabung ?"

Gadis itu mengangguk lalu menggeser duduknya mempersilakan Sasuke untuk duduk di sisinya. "Uchiha Sasuke. Boleh aku tau siapa namamu, gadis manis ?"

Sang gadis yang di puji (tolong di baca lagi : gombal) oleh Sasuke langsung merona. "Ino. Yamanaka Ino." Jawabnya sambil tersipu malu.

"Wah nama yang indah persis seperti orangnya." Gombal Sasuke si raja gombal.

Gadis itu hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "Arigatou."

"Sepertinya kamu sedang piknik." Sasuke melirik keranjang yang berada di sebelah gadis yang bernama Ino itu. "Piknik dengan siapa ?"

"Dengan keponakanku. Itu dia." Ino menujuk dengan dagunya seorang anak kecil berjenis kelamin perempuan yang mempunyai rambut pirang sama sepertinya.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang melihat seorang gadis kecil yang terlihat asyik bermain dengan teman-temannya sambil bercanda tawa. "Sepertinya kau dekat dengan anak kecil ya."

Ino hanya tersenyum malu. "Ya begitulah. Entah kenapa aku suka sekali dengan anak kecil. Menurutku mereka itu polos dan lucu-lucu membuat siapapun ingin selalu menjaga mereka seperti aku." Ino memandang lurus ke arah keponakannya ciliknya.

"Oh iya, kau ingin minum sesuatu ? Kebetulan aku ada membawa anggur tadi." Ino mengacak-acak isi keranjangnya dan mengeluarkan sebotol anggur yang cukup besar serta dua gelas kaca bening.

"Kau membawa anggur di tengah-tengah piknikmu dengan keponakanmu yang masih kecil ?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada kaget dan tak percaya.

Ino hanya terkekeh. "Tenang saja. Ini bukan alkohol kok dan lagi aku menyembunyikannya dari Shion. Dia sama sekali tak tau soal ini kok." Ino menjawab enteng sembari menuangkan anggur itu kedua gelas kosong yang ada di tangannya lalu menyerahkan segelas pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengendus sebentar lalu mencicipi sedikit anggur di dalam gelas. "Lumayan." Komentarnya membuat Ino tersenyum senang. "Benarkan ? Sudah kubilang itu bukan alkohol."

Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil mendatangi mereka yang tengah asyik mengobrol. "Baa-chan, Chion mau ec klim. Belikan Chion ec klim ya."

"Hee ? Es krim ? Nanti kau pilek lagi, Shion-chan dan baa-san tak mau di marahi lagi oleh kaa-sanmu."

Gadis kecil yang di panggil Shion itu menggeleng cepat. "Tenang caja baa-chan. Chion gak akan bilang cama kaa-chan kok dan chion gak bakalan pilek lagi." Shion tetap bersikukuh ingin Ino membelikannya es krim kesukaannya.

"Tapi Shion-chan-

"Ayolah, baa-chan. Nanti chion gak akan minta lagi kok. Ya ya mau ya." Shion memasang muka melas membuat Ino akhirnya luluh juga.

Ino menghela nafas. "Baiklah-baiklah tapi jangan salahkan baa-san kalau kamu pilek lagi." Ancam Ino yang hanya di respon dengan anggukan semangat oleh Shion yang yakin bahwa ia tak akan pilek lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Sasuke. Aku mau membelikan keponakan manjaku ini es krim dulu. Apa kau mau juga ?" Tawar Ino sebelum pergi. Shion yang mendengar dirinya di katai 'manja' oleh sang baa-san hanya memanyunkan bibirnya tak suka.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak. Kalian pergilah, aku akan tunggu di sini."

Ino mengangguk lalu menggandeng tangan kecil Shion dan membawanya ke stan penjual es krim. Selagi Ino pergi, Sasuke lalu cepat-cepat mengeluarkan pulpen –yang selalu siap siaga- dari sakunya dan juga kertas yang di robeknya dari buku note yang –tumben di bawanya- menjadi sebuah kertas kecil memanjang. Setelah selesai menuliskan entah apa di kertas kecil itu, Sasuke lalu melengketkan di leher botol anggur yang di letakkan Ino di dalam keranjang. Pekerjaan mendadaknya telah selesai dan Sasuke menunggu Ino yang sepertinya sudah selesai, tampak dari jauh Ino berjalan sambil menggandeng keponakannya yang sibuk dengan es krim yang berada di tangannya yang tak di gandeng.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu. Apakah lama ?" Ino bertanya dengan nada segan. Takut-takut kalau Sasuke telah menunggu mereka lama.

Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya ke udara. "Ah tidak kok. Justru kalian malah cepat menurutku." Sasuke memasang senyum charming sukses membuat Ino yang melihatnya jadi merona.

Sasuke melirik jam tangan mahalnya yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Sudah jam segini rupanya. Aku baru ingat kalau aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Maaf ya Ino-chan, aku tak bisa lama-lama." Sasuke memasang ekspresi pura-pura tak rela ketika harus meninggalkan Ino padahal sebenarnya itu hanya alasan doang dan sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Sasuke sudah menggunakan alasan ini ketika ingin minggat(?) dari tempat si target yang diincarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Sepertinya kau sibuk. Ya sudah kalau begitu hati-hati ya." Sebenarnya Ino tak rela ketika Sasuke akan pergi karena sepertinya Ino sudah sedikit kesengsem dengan pemuda kece badai seperti Sasuke yang dengan _gentle_ -nya menyapanya. Pemuda seperti inilah yang ia suka. Kamu yakin ?

Selepas Sasuke pamit, Ino pun membereskan perlengkapan piknik mereka dan tangannya berhenti ketika melihat ada yang tak biasanya dengan botol anggurnya. Ada kertas tertempel di sana. Perasaan tadi tak ada kertas apapun yang tertempel disana dan Ino pun hendak melepaskan kertas yang tertempel itu namun tangannya lagi-lagi harus berhenti ketika melihat tulisan yang ada di kertas kecil itu.

1719\. 08.05

PM 08.05

Ino langsung kegirangan ketika tahu apa maksud dari tulisan itu. Ini pasti dari Sasuke. Betapa senangnya ketika tahu ia mendapatkan ajakan kencan secara tidak langsung dari seorang pemuda ganteng seperti Sasuke. Ia jadi tak sabar menunggu hari.

* * *

 **Taman Konoha. 08.04**

 **PM 04.02**

 **SasuHina**

Setelah pamit dari Ino, Sasuke tak langsung pulang. Ia masih berada di taman, berjalan-jalan sekaligus menjelajahi siapa tahu ia ketemu 'keindahan' lagi. Kan bisa di samperin seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Selain taman ini luas ternyata terdapat ada danau juga di sana dan gotcha ! Pucuk di cinta ulam pun tiba. Seperti yang barusan saja Sasuke berimaji tentang 'keindahan' eh kini ia telah menemukan 'keindahan' lainnya. Seorang gadi manis berkulit putih berambut panjang terlihat duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku taman menghadap danau itu. Sasuke mendekati sang target. Moga aja bukan mbak kunti, pikirnya.

"Ekhem." Sasuke sengaja berdehem agak keras mencoba menarik perhatian si gadis.

Tampak sang target hanya diam tak meresponnya. Jangan bilang gadis ini memakai headset seperti yang pernah dilakukan target sebelumya. Sepertinya Sasuke trauma di kacangin deh. (-_-')

"Ekhem." Lagi Sasuke berdehem dan kali ini terdengar seperti nyolot. Njirr, sudah dua kali Uchiha Sasuke bin playboy kece badai petir menggledek ini di kacangin.

"Kalau mau duduk, duduk aja mas. Gak usah berdehem-dehem gak jelas gitu. Bikin sakit tenggorokan aja." Si gadis merespon tapi responnya jutek euy…

Sasuke jadi miris sendiri ketika di respon jutek oleh si target bahkan si gadis ngomong tanpa memandangnya lagi. Boro-boro memandang, dilirik aja kagak. Atitt banget rasanya, miris Sasuke.

"Sendirian aja mbak ?" Tanya Sasuke seraya duduk di samping si gadis yang masih tak mau menoleh padanya. _'Woi, orang ganteng ini woi, jangan di cangcimenin gini dong.'_ Sasuke mencak-mencak sendiri dalam hati.

"Keliatannya ?" Bukannya menjawab. Si gadis malah nanya balik, jutek lagi.

"Err… tadinya sendirian sih tapi sekarang tidak karena udah ada saya. Hehehe." Sasuke cengengesan.

"Udah tau, pake nanya !" Si gadis sadis banget jawabnya.

"Mbak jangan galak-galak gitu dong. Ntar susah dapet pacar lho." Niat hati ingin menggoda, Sasuke justru malah memperburuk suasana. Si gadis malah menangis, kenceng banget lagi.

"Huwaaaa !"

Sasuke panik. "Lho ? Lho ? Mbak kok malah nangis ?!" Sasuke bertanya sambil melihat sekeliling. Hufft untung saja lagi sepi. Ntar di kira dia _laki-laki tak bertanggungjawab yang sedang di mintai pertanggungjawaban oleh si pacar yang telah di hamilinya dan si pacar menangis karena ia tak mau bertanggung jawab atas anak yang di kandung si pacar yang jelas-jelas butuh pertanggungjawaban darinya namun ia tetap bersikukuh tak ingin bertanggungjawab karena ia belum siap untuk menanggung jawabi-_ Bah, kok jadi panjang begini ceritanya. Malah ngawur lagi. -_-

"Ini semua salahmu !" Si gadis menuduhnya yang jelas-jelas heran. Perasaan aku gak melakukan apa-apa deh, pikir Sasuke.

"Lho ? Kok saya ? Saya kan gak ada ngapa-ngapain kok saya malah di salahin." Sasuke membela diri. Ia tak terima. Hell no, Sasuke yang tak terima di salahin yang jelas-jelas ia memang tak melakukan kesalahan dituduh yang bukan-bukan kecuali kalau ia di tuduh kalau ia _terlalu ganteng_. Nah kalau itu mah Sasuke langsung ngaku jawab iya aja. Memang kenyataannya seperti itu kan. Sumpah deh, kenarsisan Sasuke telah overdosis.

Selang beberapa menit si gadis akhirnya diam setelah puas menangis yang membuat kuping Sasuke sempat congek dan kalang kabut buat nenangin si gadis. Setelah si gadis diam barulah ia mau memberitahu kenapa ia menangis tadi.

"Ooh ternyata mbak baru putus dengan pacar mbak dikarenakan pacar mbak selingkuh." Si gadis hanya mengangguk sambil berkata dengan lirih. "Iya."

Sasuke manggut-manggut. Ia sedikit prihatin dengan gadis di sebelahnya dan sedikit ber-yes ria dalam hatinya. Si gadis baru putus dengan pacarnya dan sudah pasti merupakan kesempatan Sasuke buat menggaet si gadis. Kalau diibaratkan pepatah yang cocok untuk Sasuke sekarang ini adalah _mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan_.

"Ya sudah mbak. Lupain aja mantan mbak itu. Bukan dia saja laki-laki di dunia ini. Masih banyak kok laki-laki di luaran sana." ' _Salah satunya aku_.' Tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

Si gadis masih menunduk. Sepertinya masih sedih dengan kenyataan bahwa ia baru saja putus dengan pacarnya. Si gadis tak tau kalau Sasuke lagi sibuk menulis entah apa di sapu tangannya dengan kecepatan kilat(?).

"Memang sih awalnya sakit tapi lama-kelamaan bakalan reda sendiri. Bisa saja mbak cari kesibukan lain entah apa itu yang bisa membuat mbak lupa dengan mantan mbak atau kalau perlu mbak cari pacar aja lagi. Seiring berjalannya waktu pasti mbak bisa ngelupain mantan mbak. Percaya deh." Hibur Sasuke dan sepertinya berhasil. Si gadis mulai tenang ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang ada benarnya juga.

"Gimana kalau kita naik perahu aja ? Kau mau ?" Tawar Sasuke berniat ingin menghibur gadis yang sedang bersedih ini dengan mengajaknya menaiki perahu, siapa tahu itu bisa membuatnya lebih baik. Si gadis mengangguk pelan.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke dengan malu-malu.

Sasuke dan si gadis bermata bak bulan itu menyewa perahu yang memang sudah tersedia bagi siapapun yang ingin menikmati pemandangan danau sambil menaiki perahu. Di danau ini memang sudah di khususkan untuk menjadi tempat wisata jadi jangan heran bila ada perahu di sewakan oleh penjaga taman.

Sasuke mendayung perahu sedangkan Hinata hanya duduk sambil memandangnya terpesona dengan ketampanan Sasuke. Siapa sangka jika ada pemuda berparas tampan mau menemaninya dan lagi mengajaknya menaiki perahu seperti ini. Wajah putih Hinata langsung merona karena tiba-tiba Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, memandang dirinya sambil tersenyum charming. Hinata membalas dengan tersenyum malu. Lagi asyik-asyiknya pandang-pandangan tiba-tiba air danau muncrat ke wajah Hinata dikarenakan tiba-tiba Sasuke tak sengaja menghempaskan dayungnya ke air sehingga menimbulkan cipratan air.

Hinata gelagapan membersihkan air yang ada di wajahnya namun tiba-tiba ia tersentak ketika merasakan sapuan lembut di wajahnya. Ternyata Sasuke sedang mengelap pipinya menggunakan sapu tangan miliknya.

"A-arigatou…" Si gadis dengan gugup menerima sapu tangan dari Sasuke ketika pemuda berambut emot itu menyodorkannya. Ia tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Nah kalau begini kan mbak terlihat cantik kalau tersenyum begini. Jadi jangan sedih lagi ya." Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat wajah gadis itu merah total.

"Ja-jangan panggil mbak. A-aku jadi te-terdengar tu-tua sekali."

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar nada bicara Hinata. _'Gadis ini gagap yak ? Perasaan tadi kagak deh, masih lancar-lancar aja. Malah tadi ngomongnya jutek lagi.'_

Hinata yang melihat kernyitan Sasuke langsung sadar apa yang membuat Sasuke berekspresi seperti itu. "Ma-maaf. Aku me-memang seperti ini ka-kalau lagi gugup." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya malu ketika pemuda ini tau kalau ia gagap jika lagi gugup. 'Gagap' dan 'gugup' Cuma beda huruf a dan u nya doang yak.

Hinata tak sadar kalau Sasuke membawa perahu mereka kembali ke tepi danau. Hinata baru sadar ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berdiri dan beranjak dari perahu sedangkan Hinata masih betah duduk di dalam perahu. Sasuke sempat melirik jam tangan kece nya yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Maaf ya Hinata-chan. Aku pergi dulu. Kau baik-baik saja kan kalau ku tinggal ?" Perhatian banget Sasuke padahal baru aja kenalan.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. "Tak apa. Memangnya kau mau kemana, Sasuke-kun ?"

"Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan. Jaa ne~." Sasuke hendak melangkah namun gak jadi ketika mendengar Hinata berkata. " Eh ini milikmu." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan Sasuke yang ada di genggamannya.

"Tak usah. Ambil saja. Kau lebih membutuhkannya dari pada aku." Jawab Sasuke gentle dengan senyuman mautnya. Lagi-lagi sukses membuat wajah Hinata merah total. Hinata hanya memandang punggung Sasuke yang berjalan menjauhinya.

Tinggal Hinata duduk sendirian di perahu. Hinata tersenyum dengan pipi merah saat memandang ke arah sapu tangan Sasuke yang ada genggamannya. Dahi Hinata berkerut ketika sadar bahwa ada tulisan di sapu tangan itu.

1719\. 08.05

PM 08.05

Hinata langsung tersenyum cerah. Tak di sangka bahwa hari ini ia beruntung bertemu dengan Sasuke si pemuda ganteng nan kece yang mengajaknya kencan melalui sapu tangannya ini. Baru kenal udah berani mengajaknya kencan membuat ia kagum dengan keberanian dan ke-gentle-an Sasuke yang mengajaknya kencan meskipun secara tak langsung. Wajahnya kembali ceria tak sabar menunggu saat itu tiba. Are you sure ?

* * *

 **1719\. 08.05**

 **PM 08.05**

Di sebuah taman yang begitu cantik dengan hiasan-hiasan lampu taman yang berbentuk bundar dengan cahaya terang berjejer di sepanjang jalan masuk taman membuat pemandangan jadi begitu indah. Taman yang mempunyai nama 1719 ini merupakan taman favorit yang begitu banyak pengunjungnya. Tak peduli itu siang maupun malam, taman akan tetap ramai dengan para muda-mudi yang asyik nongkrong di sana. Iya sih, kalau di malam hari yang banyak nongkrong di sana ialah sekumpulan anak-anak muda baik cewek maupun cowok, pasangan kekasih, tunangan atau bisa jadi pengantin yang baru nikah. O-oke, author merasa tersinggung kalau ngomongin tentang pasangan jadi kita skip saja yang bagian ini yak :v

Di taman yang luas itu ada satu tempat di penuhi oleh orang-orang yang sedang kasmaran. Seperti seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan tambatan hatinya. Oke, author jadi gemas ngomongin soal yang ini lagi. -_-

Pemuda bersurai merah dengan tatto kanji 'Ai' di keningnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gaara tampak sibuk celingak celinguk kesana kemari seperti mencari seseorang sambil sesekali memandang ke arah tisu yang ada di genggamannya. Ia terlihat gelisah, tak sabar menanti kedatangan seseorang yang sudah berbuat janji dengannya melalui tisu ini.

Tak lama datang seorang pemuda bersurai hitam klimis berkulit putih yang menjurus ke pucat masuk ke taman di mana tempat yang sama dengan Gaara saat ini. Ooh ternyata Sai toh. Pemuda itu tampak merapikan pakaiannya dan sedikit menyisir rambutnya dengan jarinya agar terlihat rapi supaya ia tak malu bertemu dengan si pangeran yang telah mengajaknya kencan secara tidak langsung melalui lukisan yang di buat si pangeran tempo hari.

Tak lama kemudian datang lagi seorang pemuda (lagi) yang mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat dengan tatto taring merah di kedua pipinya membuat pemuda bernama Kiba ini tampak begitu manis. Ia melirik jamnya setelah itu menyusuri taman dengan mata kuacinya mencari sosok pemuda tampan yang dengan beraninya mengganti plat mobilnya kemarin. Dan lagi pemuda itu kemana, sebab sekarang sudah jam 08.00 tepat.

Haku baru sampai ke tempat janjian dengan si pemuda kece yang pernah mengajaknya kenalan plus mengajaknya kencan di Sweet Caffe tempo hari. Pemuda berambut hitam panjang ini membawa buku yang pernah di bawanya saat ia bertemu dengan pemuda bermata onyx itu. Bahkan Haku selalu memandangi tulisan yang ada di bukunya. Tulisan dari si pemuda kece itu. Ha-ah ia tak sabar menanti kedatangan pemuda tampan itu. Haku memandang ke sana kemari lalu matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang agak ganjil menurutnya. Bukan dia saja ternyata yang berdiri di sana melainkan banyak, bahkan Haku melihat ada seorang pemuda bersurai kuning berparas imut dengan tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya tampak senyum-senyum sendiri memandangi kotak kue persegi panjang yang ada di tangannya duduk sendirian di bangku taman tak jauh darinya. Ada juga pemuda bersurai merah dengan tatto kanji 'Ai' di jidatnya, pemuda bersurai hitam klimis yang sedari tadi sibuk menata rambutnya dan Haku mengernyit karena lagi-lagi ia menemukan pemuda bertato di wajah alias di kedua pipinya berupa seperti taring. Sepertinya mereka mempunyai urusan yang sama, sama-sama menunggu seseorang. Haku hanya mengendikkan bahu, kan gak kenal ngapain di pikirin. Mungkin itu pikiran Haku. Haku juga melihat tak jauh dari pemuda imut bersurai kuning itu ada bangku taman yang di duduki oleh sepasang muda mudi dengan si cowok membaca koran dan membentangkannya lebar-lebar di depannya. Haku mendengus mengejek. _'Dasa orang aneh. Malam-malam baca koran.'_

Awalnya Haku mengira yang menunggu di sana cowok semua namun tanggapan itu langsung buyar setelah ada gadis bersurai pirang panjang dengan pony menutupi sebelah matanya datang memasuki taman dimana ia dan ketiga pemuda lainnya sedang menunggu. Ino, nama gadis itu tampaknya senang sekali terlihat dari wajahnya yang begitu berseri-seri datang ke sini. Ino lihat sana lihat sini tampak sedang mencari sesuatu atau seseorang.

Baru beberapa menit Ino sampai, langsung di susul seorang gadis berparas manis dengan perawakan kalem memasuki taman. Ia membawa-bawa sapu tangan di genggamannya. Wajah cantik itu jadi semakin cantik tatkala senyum mengembang di wajahnya ketika memandangi tulisan di sapu tangan. Gadis bermata bak bulan itu yang ternyata adalah Hinata berdiri seraya memandang ke segala arah dan mendapati bahwa ia tak sendiri di sana. Ada tiga orang pemuda, dua orang gadis di tambah dengan dirinya dan satu lagi seseorang yang tak jelas gendernya apa dia perempuan atau laki-laki.

Dari satu menjadi dua, dari dua menjadi tiga, begitu seterusnya hingga terakhir seorang gadis bersurai merah muda masuk dengan ponsel berada di pelukannya. Wajahnya tampak begitu bahagia ketika sampai di sana. Sakura langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru taman dan matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda bersurai raven duduk di sebuah bangku taman dari arah samping. Sakura agak bingung, ngapain coba pemuda itu baca koran malam-malam ? Sengaja mau bikin sakit mata atau gimana ? Dikarenakan rasa senang yang berlebihan, Sakura hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak mau ambil pusing memikirkannya. Langsung saja Sakura mendatangi pemuda itu.

"Sasuke-kun !" Panggilnya.

Pemuda raven nan kece itu sontak terkejut dan tak sengaja membuat korannya terbelah dua hingga memperlihatkan wajahnya serta sosok di sampingnya.

Sakura langsung memasang wajah terkejut dan syok melihat ada gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, dia siapa ?" Tanyanya agak histeris sambil menunjuk gadis berkacamata yang ada di sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung gelagapan, bingung mau jawab apa dan panik '45(?) setelah tahu ia ketahuan oleh seseorang yang yaa bisa di bilang salah satu gebetannya. Mendengar nama 'Sasuke' di taman itu membuat para uke dan gadis-gadis yang mempunyai janji dengan orang yang bernama 'Sasuke' langsung memandang ke asal suara. Betapa kagetnya mereka melihat Sasuke ada di taman dan sedang bersama dua orang gadis dengan surai yang berbeda. Satu bersurai merah dengan kacamata bertengger di wajahnya dan satu lagi gadis bersurai merah muda yang err.. tampak sedang mengintimidasi Sasuke. Ternyata orang yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu sedang kencan dengan gadis lain ? Betapa teganya pemuda kampret satu itu. -_-

"Sasuke !" Teriakan yang hampir menyerupai paduan suara itu memasuki gendang telinga Sasuke. Ia semakin kalang kabut melihat pemuda-pemuda manis serta gadis-gadis sedang mendekatinya dengan aura yang tak bersahabat. Terlihat dari wajah masam dan cara berjalan mereka yang seperti di hentak-hentakkan tanda menahan kekesalan.

"Sasuke-kun, mereka siapa lagi ?" Sakura semakin frustasi ketika mendadak mereka atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke di datangi oleh orang-orang yang tak di kenal Sakura sama sekali.

"Sasuke, aku menunggumu dari tadi tapi ternyata kamu di sini !" Sai mulai buka suara dengan raut kesal.

"Ternyata kamu sudah dari tadi ya di sini ! Malah asyik-asyikan lagi kencan sama perempuan lain!" Ino berkacak pinggang sambil menghentakkan kakinya tanda geram.

"Kamu tega membohongi aku. Aku sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini tapi mana janjimu !?" Perkataan Naruto membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana tercengang.

"Sasuke-kun punya janji sama aku. Nih buktinya." Hinata ikut meramaikan suasan seraya memperlihatkan sapu tangan yang ada di tulisan itu kepada orang-orang yang ada di sana membuat para uke dan gadis-gadis di sana tambah kaget.

"Sasuke juga punya janji sama aku. Dia sendiri yang menulis di bukuku sewaktu ia mengobrol denganku di Caffe." Haku juga ikut-ikutan memperlihatkan tulisan tangan Sasuke yang berada di salah satu halaman novelnya.

"Aku juga. Malah Sasuke yang mengganti plat mobilku dengan waktu janjian kami. Kalau gak percaya, lihat saja mobilku. Belum ku lepas platnya sama sekali." Kiba tak mau kalah. Ia pun memberitahu tanda bukti janjian Sasuke pada orang-orang yang ada di sana.

"Sasuke juga ada janji sama aku." Gaara yang udah kagetan dari tadi memperlihatkan tulisan yang ada di tisu yang di bawa-bawanya sedari tadi.

Orang-orang di sana semakin bertambah 10x lipat kagetnya setelah menyadari fakta bahwa Sasuke telah membuat janji dengan banyak orang. Mana orangnya imut-imut dan cantik-cantik lagi. Akhirnya mereka sadar kalau ternyata Sasuke adalah seorang playboy cap ayam(?) yang sudah banyak mengumbar janji-janji manis pada mangsanya. Bahkan gadis bersurai merah berkacamata yang bersama Sasuke tadi saja sudah kabur entah kemana karena takut terkena amukan uke-uke dan gadis-gadis yang mendatangi Sasuke seperti ngajak tawuran.

Sasuke sudah kalang kabut bin panik '45 bin syok bin was was bin frustasi dan segala macam perasaan tak karuan bergelung di hatinya membuat Sasuke bingung dia harus bagaimana. Yang ada di pikirannya kini ialah melarikan diri dan ia pun mencobanya. Namun belum sempat ia melarikan diri, ia sudah di hujani berbagai macam gebukan dan tampolan di sertai dengan omelan para uke dan gadis-gadis yang marah padanya.

"Sasuke ! Jelaskan padaku, apa maksud semua ini ?! Mengapa banyak sekali orang-orang yang punya janji denganmu ?!" Bentak Ino tak karuan. Ia sudah geram ketika mengetahui bahwa ia bukan satu-satunya yang mempunyai janji dengan Sasuke dan sudah pasti ia bukan orang yang special bagi Sasuke begitu pula dengan yang lainnya.

"Sasuke ! Aku gak nyangka ternyata selama ini kamu playboy dan sudah membohongiku. Betapa teganya kau !" Gaara yang biasanya terkenal kalem jadi berubah galak jika ada hal yang membuatnya marah dan sakit hati. Salah satunya tingkah Sasuke yang sekarang ini.

"Sasuke ! Ternyata pujian-pujian yang kau katakan padaku itu hanyalah bualan belaka. Ah betapa bodohnya aku bisa percaya begitu saja padamu ! Nih makan sama kamu !" Naruto melemparkan kotak kue yang diberikan Sasuke sebagai hadiah salam perkenalan mereka.

"Sasuke ! Dasar playboy cap ayam. Beraninya kau mempermainkan aku ! Rasakan ini rasakan !" Kiba memukul-mukul badan Sasuke.

"Sasuke ! Jangan coba-coba lari. Kau memang perlu di hajar karena telah berani membohongiku !" Sakura ikut andil dalam menggebuki Sasuke. Ia menjambak dan menendang Sasuke menyebabkan Sasuke pontang panting melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan makhluk-makhluk manis ini.

"Sasuke ! Kau kira kau hebat karena sudah bisa membohongi. Jangan harap aku akan memaafkanmu !" Haku menoyor-noyor kepala Sasuke membuat Sasuke terombang-ambing seperti orang mabuk yang jalan sempoyongan.

"Sasuke ! Berani-beraninya kau mengumbar janji palsu padaku. Huh, jangan harap aku akan percaya lagi padamu ! Aku benci padamu !" Sai tak mau ketinggalan menghajar Sasuke.

"Sasuke ! Hiks…hiks… kenapa kamu tega ! Hiks… kamu jahat. Sasuke ! Padahal…hiks… aku telah percaya padamu tapi kamu hiks…malah membohongiku…hiks…hiks…!" Omel Hinata di sertai dengan cucuran air mata. Ia tak ikut mengambil dalam acara _Mari-kita-gebuki-Sasuke_ , ia hanya sibuk mengelap air matanya dengan sapu tangannya.

Dan berbagai _Sasuke !_ lainnya membuat suasana riuh dan heboh di taman 1719 ini di karenakan ulah Sasuke. Apakah ini yang dinamakan hari tenang sebelum badai itu ? Sepertinya kata 'ya' yang akan menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. _Hari tenang_ ialah dimana saat-saat Sasuke mengubar janjinya dan _badai_ ialah dimana saat-saat ia di hajar seperti sekarang ini. Dikarenakan Sasuke yang sibuk melindungi dirinya dari hujan tampolan di tubuhnya membuat ia tak fokus berjalan membuat ia tak melihat kaki Sakura yang dengan sengaja menyandung kakinya hingga ia terjatuh dan menyebabkan buku note yang selalu di bawa-bawanya itu ikut terlempar keluar dari sarangnya alias dari saku kemejanya.

Sasuke gelagapan mencari-cari buku note nya, bisa gawat kalau sampai orang yang lain yang dapat apalagi saat ini ia sedang dikerubuni makhluk manis namun ganas. Err… sepertinya yang kau takutkan tadi langsung terjadi Sasuke karena buku note mu sudah berada di tangan Sai saat ini. Sai membuka buku note milik Sasuke dan langsung melebarkan matanya tatkala menemukan namanya di antara urutan nama yang cukup banyak.

"Ada namaku di tulis di sini !" Teriak Sai kaget.

"Itu kan namaku." Tiba-tiba Kiba menyeletuk setelah melihat namanya ada di urutan nama yang sekian.

"Hei, ada namaku juga di sana !" Haku juga kaget melihat namanya tertulis di sana.

"Namaku juga ada." Suara tak percaya Naruto ikut terdengar setelah melihat buku note Sasuke.

Selain nama Sai, Kiba, Haku dan Naruto, ada juga nama Hinata, Ino, Sakura dan juga Gaara di sana dan beberapa nama-nama tak dikenal di uraikan di sana. Mereka semakin geram, mereka semakin ngamuk dan kembali menyerang Sasuke yang langsung cepat-cepat melarikan diri.

"AWAS KAU ! SASUKE PLAYBOY CAP PANTAT AYAM !" Teriak para uke dan gadis itu serentak minus Hinata yang sudah mewek dari tadi.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian

 **SasuSaku**

Sakura sedang duduk santai di dalam taksi tak mempedulikan sesosok pemuda ayam(?) berlari-lari mengejar taksi yang sedang dinaikinya yang tampak dari kaca samping mobilnya. Sakura pura-pura tak melihat kalau Sasuke saat ini mati-matian mengejarnya sambil menangkup kedua tangannya tanda meminta maaf namun tak di gubris Sakura. Justru Sakura malah menyuruh sang supir taksi untuk mempercepat laju taksinya.

"Pak, bisa di cepatin gak ? Saya buru-buru." Ucap Sakura bohong.

"Baik, nona." Si supir hanya menuruti keinginan penumpangnya. Ia menambah kecepatan taksinya dan meninggalkan si pemuda raven yang sudah tepar karena kelelahan dan tak kuat lagi untuk mengejar. Niat hati mau minta maaf eh Sasuke malah di kacangin. Ck ck ck poor Sasu.

.

.

.

 **SasuHina**

Hinata sedang berada di taman yang pernah di datangi sebelumnya dimana ia sedang menangis dan muncul Sasuke seperti pahlawan kesiangan menghibur dirinya lalu mengajaknya menaiki perahu. Yap, ibaratkan déjà vu. Hinata memang sedang menangis namun tak duduk di bangku taman melainkan di atas perahu lalu kemudian muncullah Sasuke si playboy cap pantat ayam ingin menghiburnya sekaligus meminta maaf. Alih-alih mendapatkan kata maaf, yang di dapat Sasuke malah tampolan dayung perahu dari Hinata sebanyak 2x hingga menyebabkan ia langsung tercebur ke danau dan tak di pedulikan Hinata sebab gadis bermata bulan ini kembali melanjutkan acara menangisnya sambil sesekali mengelap air matanya dengan sapu tangan pemberian Sasuke. Hinata tak peduli. Lecek, leceklah situ. Bodo' amat.

.

.

.

 **SasuGaa**

Sasuke mengajak Gaara makan malam dan Gaara pun menyanggupinya.

Sasuke berniat minta maaf dan Gaara pun acuh tak acuh saja.

Sasuke menawarkan Gaara makanan lezat dan Gaara cuek saja.

Sasuke yang kelaparan ingin makan dan Gaara justru menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengipasinya sampai mereka selesai makan malam.

Sasuke yang tangannya sudah pegal dan hampir copot, Gaara justru malah asyik bermain ponsel, tak mempedulikan makanan di meja dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk mempercepat gerakan tangannya agar Gaara tak kepanasan.

.

.

.

 **SasuKiba**

Kiba yang berfirasat akan bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke di distrik 7 ini ingin mengulangi kejadian tempo hari dengan hari ini yang di warnai kepura-puraan Kiba kalau mobilnya mogok dan gotcha, firasat Kiba terbukti benar. Sasuke mendatanginya saat tak sengaja melihatnya di pinggir jalan yang –pura-pura- sibuk mengutak-atik mesin mobilnya.

Niat hati ingin membantu ya siapa tahu Sasuke bisa baikkan dengan Kiba eh alih-alih membantu, Sasuke malah dijadikan babu. Kiba menyuruh Sasuke membersihkan seluruh mobilnya serta roda-rodanya. Ketika Kiba lengah, Sasuke langsung melemparkan spons yang di gunakannya untuk membersihkan mobilnya Kiba ke atas kap mobil dan tentu saja Kiba langsung mengomel panjang lebar membuat Sasuke kalang kabut dan kembali melanjutkan bersih-bersihnya.

.

.

.

 **SasuHaku**

Haku sedang berada di Sweet Caffe seperti kebiasaannya dan ketenangannya harus terusik dikarenakan kedatangan ayam(?) tak di undang yang modus ingin mentraktirnya sekaligus meminta maaf. Haku cuek dan asyik membaca buku sambil menghindari muka Sasuke dengan menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan novel agar wajah playboy cap ayam itu tak menistai mata cantiknya. Kemanapun Haku mengarah, maka ke situ pula Sasuke menghadap sambil terus meminta maaf padanya hingga dimana Haku langsung naik pitam saat Sasuke dengan lancangnya merampas bukunya dan menyingkirkannya dari pandangannya.

Sambil menahan geram, Haku langsung meraih minumannya di atas meja dan menyiramkannya ke wajah Sasuke. Haku merebut kembali bukunya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terkapar tak jelas sambil menahan dingin dari milkshake yang di siramkan Haku.

.

.

.

 **SasuSai**

Sasuke menemui Sai di taman. Persis seperti sebelumnya, Sai tampak asyik melukis sendirian. Sasuke datang dan mengatakan ingin melukis Sai lagi namun kali ini ia menolak. Ia justru menawarkan akan melukis Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa dapat jackpot langsung meng-iya-kan aja dan berpose sangat keren. Sai yang memang ingin member pelajaran untuk Sasuke dan ingin mengerjai si playboy ini, menyuruh Sasuke berpose yang aneh-aneh dan tentu sangat sulit. Sudah entah berapa kali Sasuke tumbang karena sudah tak kuat menahan rasa pegal di kakinya karena Sai menyuruhnya berpose dengan satu kaki. Sai tak peduli dan terus –pura-pura- melukis dengan durasi yang sangat lama. Dari awal Sai memang tak berniat melukis gambar Sasuke jadi ia hanya membuat coretan asal di kanvasnya. Jadi Sai hanya mencoret-coret tak jelas sampai waktu sore hari pun tiba.

.

.

.

 **SasuNaru**

Sasuke mengunjungi toko kue Naruto tanpa adanya suruhan dari ibunya sama sekali. Namun Sasuke harus menelan pil pahit ketika ia datang, Naruto sedang bersenda gurau dengan seorang pemuda berambut klimis dengan sebelah matanya tertutupi rambutnya.

"Naru, siapa dia ?" Tanya Sasuke menahan emosi.

Naruto tersenyum sinis lalu memperkenalkan pemuda di sampingnya. "Perkenalkan ini pacarku, namanya Utakata."

"Apa !" Jerit Sasuke histeris. "Na-naru, kamu bercanda kan. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Naru. Aku suka padamu." Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan berusaha menarik pemuda imut itu dari rangkulan pemuda yang bernama Utakata itu.

Utakata yang tak akan membiarkan pacar imutnya di ambil langsung menahan Sasuke agar tak mendekati Naruto. "Hei-hei. Slow, men. Dia pacarku. Jangan seenaknya pegang-pegang pacar orang !"

"Uta-kun, yuk kita pergi." Ajak Naruto dengan nada manja. Utakata mengangguk. "Ayo, sayang."

"Naru ! Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kembalilah, bidadari imutku." Sasuke berlutut sambil memasang muka merana dan hanya mampu memandang kepergian bidadari imutnya dengan pemuda lain.

Lagi asyik-asyiknya menggalau, tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding. Dan saat ia memandang ke belakang, tada~ ternyata kakak Naruto, Kyuubi sudah berdiri dibelakangnya sambil mengelus-elus nampan kecil yang terbuat dari besi yang seingat Sasuke, benda yang pernah di gunakan pemuda itu untuk menggetok tangannya. Sasuke menelan ludah saat melihat seringai menakutkan terlukis di wajah Kyuubi. Sepertinya Sasuke akan sekarat setelah ini. Dan kami turut berduka cita atas 'anugerah' mu, Sasuke. Mengheningkan cipta mulai.

.

.

.

 **SasuIno**

Sasuke menemui Ino di taman yang sama dan di jam yang sama. Sasuke ingin meminta maaf pada Ino namun Ino membawanya ke taman yang cukup luas dan meninggalkannya sendiri yang kebingungan disana.

"Siap semua !" Sasuke menangkap suara Ino lalu membalik tubuhnya menghadap belakang dan betapa terkejutnya ia ternyata sudah banyak rombongan anak-anak tak jauh di belakangnya yang masing-masing membawa bola karet di tangannya dan Ino berdiri di belakang barisan anak-anak itu sambil menatapnya tajam dan berkacak pinggang. Bahkan Shion, keponakan Ino juga ada di sana.

"Hitungan dari 1…2…3… seraaangg !" Teriak Ino memberikan komando pada anak-anak itu yang serentak langsung menyerangnya dengan hujan bola karet. Sasuke langsung tepar di tempat setelah mendapatkan serangan mematikan(?) dari segerombolan anak-anak di taman yang berada di bawah kendali Ino.

Itulah akhir kisah dari seorang playboy cap ayam yang terkena batunya akibat ulahnya sendiri yang suka mengumbar janji-janji palsu. Kesimpulannya, jangan mau jadi kayak Sasuke ya, kalau gak mau kena karma :v

 **END**

* * *

 **Err… cerita yang gaje ya :3 (Readers : Banget !)**

 **Ah sudah Itsu duga #plak**

 **Sumveh, Itsu gregetan sewaktu nulis fict ini**

 **Itsu kagak tahan mem-pairingkan Sasuke ke banyak chara (Readers : lah ? Ente kan authornya -_-)**

 **Soalnya Itsu terbiasa dengan SasuNaru jadi waktu mem-pairingkan Sasuke ke yang lainnya agak geli-geli gimana gitu Itsu nulisnya XD**

 **Itsu sempat error waktu mau bikin skenarionya SasuSai, SasuIno sama SasuHina (SasuHina pair yang paling author benci soalnya) XD #DihajarFansSH**

 **Kalau SasuNaru mah yang paling lancer mah, kenceng banget Itsu nulisnya karena Itsu demen ama pair itu, udah jatuh cintrong lama, lama, lamaaaaa banget ,**

 **Makanya skenario mereka yang paling panjang dan yang paling sweet Itsu bikin (Authornya pilih kasih) :v**

 **Okeh2, cukup cuap2 nya**

 **Jangan lupa RnR ya minna~ ^^**


End file.
